Accidentally Enchanted
by SilentLaughter
Summary: While in the forest behind their house, Anna and her brother Roger manage to slip into another world. When Roger is captured by Orcs it's up to Anna to save him and in so doing joins the already breaking Fellowship. Join her as she fights her way across Middle-Earth with the Fellowship to save her beloved brother at all costs including love. Haldir/OFC and hopefully NOT a Mary-Sue!
1. Prelude

Prelude~

The early afternoon sunlight splayed through the trees of the forest behind a row of houses, dancing over the figure of a young woman with amber red hair holding a wooden sword in one hand and wooden shield in the other. Her back was to a tree as she was waiting for her younger brother to come across her since they were once again mock fighting, this time though they were in Middle-Earth and he was the Orc and she was an Elf. The snapping of a twig alerted her to the fact he was coming and so slowing her breath leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes letting her hearing take over for her. His footsteps were coming ever closer and the crunch of the forest bed under his feet echoed in her mind's eye. Suddenly he stopped and called out,

"I'm going to get you Anna!" she smiled at this and jumping out before him catching him by surprise causing him to drop his wooden sword. Laughing Anna thrust the wooden sword under his arm and acting as if she had actually stabbed him while he groaned and moaned before hobbling around and falling down supposedly dead. He instantly began to giggle and sitting up took the sword from under his arm and threw it back to her saying,

"Good one Anna!"

"Well I am the Elf here, not you." she replied grinning and catching the sword with one hand. As her brother got up she went over to help him but he refused her help saying,

"An Orc needs no help." this caused her to laugh and he quickly joined her. Swinging one arm over his shoulder, Anna said,

"Come on kid time to head back." he began to complain but she silenced him with the promise of watching the Lord of the Rings movies when they got back home. He instantly brightened up and they headed off, Anna's wooden sword and shield in her hands, her brother's sword in his. As they walked they followed the same worn out path they always used in and out of the forest never once noticing that it was leading them away from the tree line instead of towards it. They walked for a little while longer before they realized something was way off, they should have made it to the tree line by now but instead it looked as if they were heading further away from it. Both turned to look behind them to find nothing familiar about the area and looking to one another it was Anna's brother who said,

"We're lost." shaking her head, Anna frowned and turned back around saying,

"No, we should be heading in the right direction."

"But we're not, look around silly I don't recognize this part of the woods and we've been all over it!" her brother said waving his arms around dramatically to prove his point.

"Ok smarty pants then what do we do?" she asked him hands on hips and leaning to one side. Her brother thought a moment before saying,

"Climb a tree, see if we can see our houses from the top." and so they both picked a sturdy looking tree and began to climb, the fake weapons at the base of the tree. As they climbed Anna kept saying,

"This is ridiculous." over and over again but when they got as high as they could go without breaking the branches or falling they looked around to see no sign of home.

"Great, we really are lost." Anna said her eyes scanning the forests for anything that looked familiar. Suddenly her eyes caught sight of tree movement and hearing a horn turned to look at her brother whose face was white.

"Someone's coming!" she said and together they raced back down the tree only to get the shock of their lives, the fake weapons they had made from old wood were now one hundred present real. The blades of both swords were sharp and deadly looking, the shield sturdy and solid and as Anna picked up her sword she found it light enough that she actually could.

"What the hell?" she asked looking at both the sword and shield with wonder. She had no time to ponder on these things when an arrow slammed into the tree right beside her head and looking up both Anna and her brother caught sight of several large creatures running towards them. Hunched over, their skin was dark and oily looking, their eyes bright yellow and sickly, their teeth sharp and pointed.

"Oh my goodness." her brother said under his breath for both recognized them as Orcs from Lord of the Rings, but that was impossible right? Taking a fighting stance, Anna slapped her brother's shoulder saying,

"Get ready."

"For what? We can't fight them!" he replied his voice filled with fright. At his words he felt a weight on his arm and looking down saw a horn hanging from it. The horn was pure white and perfectly carved and without even thinking he put it to his lips and blew a single sharp note. At that moment the Orcs barreled down on them and Anna had to start using what she had learned in her fencing lessons. She swung with all her might, fighting them off as best she could as her brother continue to blow on the horn from behind her. Suddenly the sound of the horn stopped and turning around Anna saw that two Orcs had picked him up and were running away with him.

"ROGER!" she screamed and began fighting her way towards him but the onslaught was too much for her and she was only one person.

"ANNA!" cried Roger as he was carried away from her fighting form. As Anna fought the Orcs trying to reach her brother she noticed movement coming towards her and prayed that there weren't more. But an arrow to one of the Orcs neck before her made her realize that the things coming weren't Orcs but,

"Elves!" she said in relief as the Elves fired a volley of arrows into the bodies of the Orcs severally wounding them and causing several to fall. As she swung against one Orc she heard Elvish commands being given and recognize the voice as belonging to Haldir from Lothlorien. With his bow aimed at one Orc right beside her, he was dressed just like in the movies only much more frightening.

"Haldir!" she cried but her voice was cut off when an Orc slammed his sword down upon her right shoulder. Instantly she fell onto her knees screaming in agony. Her sword left her hand as did her shield and she was sure for a moment she was dead, but the sound of an arrow whizzing by her head and the gasping sound of the Orc behind her made her know that someone had taken him out before he could finish her off. The thudding sound behind her confirmed her suspicions and as she grabbed at her wound she noticed several Elves surrounding her, Haldir coming to stand before her.

"What are you doing in the Lady's woods alongside these Orcs?" he asked her in Elvish but seeing as if she didn't understand him she said the one word she knew in Elvish,

"Don't." he looked confused for a moment before he realized that she didn't understand him.

"Why are you in the woods along with these Orcs?" he asked again but this time in the Common Tongue. That she understood and so with heavy breaths said,

"Me and my brother were walking home, we got lost and then we were attacked." as she spoke her vision began to swim and noticing her honey colored eyes glazing over Haldir sighed and rolled his eyes knowing she was going to faint. Just as he predicted she did, falling over onto her side with the hand that had been holding her shoulder falling limp beside her.

"What do we do brother?" asked Rumil who stood beside his brother with a look of worry on his face. It was Orophin who knelt beside the now unconscious woman and quickly inspecting her wound turned to say,

"If she doesn't see a healer she will die." rubbing his forehead with his hand, Haldir sighed deeply before speaking again,

"Take her to the city then, I shall go on ahead and alert the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." nodding, Rumil scooped up Anna into his arms mindful of the wound on her shoulder and they headed towards the city with Haldir running on ahead. By the time he reached the city the sun was setting sending a golden glow over the city. Rushing to the Lord and Lady's talan he knocked several times.

"Enter Marchwarden." came the voice of the Lady and opening the door to the talan Haldir found them standing just beyond the doorway. He was about to speak when the Lady rose her slender hand saying,

"No need Marchwarden, I have already seen what you have and know of her coming."

"We will need a healer." he added and she merely nodded before saying,

"Come." and so he followed her towards the Healing Hall.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One~

My vision was dark and cloudy, my mind foggy and trying its best to process what was going on around me. I could faintly hear people talking in what I thought was Elvish but that was stupid because no one I knew spoke or even knew what Elvish was. There were two female voices and three male, all hushed and seemingly far away from me. There was a dull throbbing pain in my shoulder and I had no idea why, I couldn't remember. Suddenly the voices were gone and a flashing image of a giant flaming eye appeared in my mind along with a dark sinister voice.

"So you're the one who cross the Rift." it said, the eye staring intently at me as if trying to see into my soul. Suddenly there was a blast of white light and the eye retreated along with the darkness being replaced with warm sunrays. A woman appeared then dressed in a long flowing white gown and hooded cape with golden hair and piercing dark sapphire eyes. I instantly knew her but that was impossible since she was a fictional character in a book and movie series.

"I am very much real." she said softly reaching out to cup my cheek as if to prove the fact. I could feel her hand on my cheek and staring with confusion at her she continued,

"It seems you have been brought through the Rift with a great meaning behind it. For now though it is time you awoke." and at her words the fog in my mind vaporized and I felt my eyes flutter open. As my eyes adjusted to the sights around me I found myself staring at Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir, Rumil and some other female elf I had no name for. Blinking several times hard, I shook my head and tried to sit up but I felt a pang of pain and gasping leaned back on what I guess must be a lounge or couch. Looking to Galadriel I asked,

"Where am I?" I already knew the answer to that, but I needed her to say it, to confirm the fact I was indeed in a made up world.

"Since you already know, why not believe what you see before you?" she replied lightly a smile tugging at her lips. I must say how beautiful she was in real life; flawless skin any women would kill for, prefect golden hair and eyes that looked like contacts simply because they were so bright. But my musings ended when I remembered what had happened and who had stolen my brother.

"Where's Roger, where's my brother?" I asked her feeling the vice of fear coil around my heart. She looked sad then and coming over to sit by my side took one of my hands before saying,

"He was taken by Orcs, though you fought valiantly and were wounded."

"Did Haldir send men to look for him?" I asked feeling tears spring into my eyes and furious at myself raised the hand she wasn't holding to wipe them away. She smiled a bitter smile down at me saying,

"No, he knew not of him and even if he sent out men they would have been long gone." I knew she would answer with something like that but still I felt sorrow consume me. As my tears spilled down my face Galadriel raised the hand holding my own to wipe a few away.

"Do you have a name oh one to fall through the Rift?" she asked me kindly.

"Anna, Anna Wynn. Please, you must try to look for my brother. They might have left a trial behind, or something that could tell you where they went." I begged but she shook her golden head saying,

"They have already cross the river Celebrant and cannot be reached now." looking away from her intense stare I fixed my eyes instead of Haldir who looked annoyed more than anything.

"Thank you for helping me." I said to him knowing he would understand since Galadriel could. He simply bowed his head, his expression never changing but something in his icy blue eyes flashed in recognition. Looking back to Galadriel I was about to ask what would happen to me but she must have been reading my mind since she spoke saying,

"You will stay here and heal as myself and my husband tries to find a way to send you home."

"But what about my brother?" I asked already feeling the strain of talking and the need to return to sleep. She smiled softly before standing from what I now found to be a very soft bed saying as she did,

"I shall look into my Mirror to try and find him."

"Thank you, thank you so much." I said leaning back and letting my mind drift into sleep once more. Just before I did though I heard Haldir speaking saying something along the lines of,

"She had Elvish weapons with her." but then the voices were gone and the sound of a door shutting resounded in the room. So those weapons were Elvish I wondered before sleep claimed me. But it wasn't a calm sleep for I kept seeing my brother being carried like a sack of potatoes over an Orcs shoulder; he was screaming and crying as his hands were tied. The scene changed once more to that of the flaming eye and laughter echoed in my mind. Soon I felt as if I was being strangled, a tight hand around my throat squeezing the life out of me. Gasping for air, I felt my hands rise to my throat to try and pry the hand off and heard the same sinister voice saying,

"You are mine!" instantly the chocking was gone and I flew upright from the pillows with my eyes opened and gasping for air. For several seconds I sat like that before I noticed a figure sitting beside me and looking up found Haldir looking both scared and worried, his eyes filled with confusion. Unable to speak I felt a sob break from me before closing my eyes and leaning my head against his shoulder. He stiffened at this but didn't retract from me instead he just sat there as I cried. After a while of silence he asked,

"What happened Lady?" sniffling and trying to get a hold of myself since I knew he wasn't one to show compassion to those he didn't know, I leaned back and said,

"He was in my mind, chocking me as if trying to prove it." his eyes widened at that but his face didn't change an inch. He was about to say something when a knocking broke through his words and looking up we both saw his brother Rumil standing there with a silver tray carrying a bowl and goblet. He looked sheepishly at his before coming into the room and setting the tray down on small table before the bed.

"Thanks." I said even though I knew he wouldn't understand. He nodded and smiled before saying something to his brother. Haldir responded and stood quickly from the bed and turning began to leave but I reached out and took hold of his sleeve making him stop and turn round to stare at me.

"Thanks." I said softly before letting go of his sleeve. It was then I noticed that he had changed out of his armor into a sage green tunic along with dark brown leggings and that there was a dark spot from where I had cried on him. So that's why it didn't hurt when I rested my head against him. He bowed his head to me before leaving with his brother, shutting the door behind him as he did. As soon as he shut the door I moved on hands and knees towards the food and inspecting it found it to be some type of porridge with what I guessed was honey and in the goblet clear water. Taking the bowl into my lap, I slowly began to eat thinking over the fact I was in a made up city within a made up world. Earlier Galadriel had said I had fallen through a rift, but what the hell was she talking about? As I pondered this I continued eating and once finished decided to look around. The room I was in was small with carved columns supporting the ceiling, the bed was large and oh so comfy with several other pieces of furniture in the room including a vanity with mirror, chest, the low table at the foot of the bed and a chair in the corner. After setting the bowl back on the tray I slowly stood from the bed and made my way over to the windows that took up one whole wall. As I looked I could tell I was in a tree, way up in the tree but I couldn't imagine the beauty of the city around me. Everything was white and pristine and glowing, lanterns hung from branches illuminating the whole forest of the city and now I knew why it was called the Golden Woods since the lanterns made the glowing appear gold in color. As I looked I didn't hear the door open or close or the footsteps crossing towards me though I did feel a change in the room. Turning to my left I found Galadriel standing there smiling at me with her hands folded before her.

"You are well I trust?" she asked and I nodded thanking her.

"You heal quickly for a mortal." she commented indicating my shoulder and realizing what she meant felt my shoulder where I had been whacked and didn't feel any pain only a minor throb.

"Well, Elvish medicine is known to be wonderful." I said smiling and as she chuckled she took a seat in the chair in the corner. She was so graceful that I felt like a fool trying to sit but she smiled kindly saying,

"You are still weak." nodding, I thanked her for the food but had to ask,

"How long will I stay here?" she looked sad at that moment and looking away to the windows said,

"I know not, only that what has been opened cannot be reopened now." not understanding, I asked a different question instead,

"Did you see in the Mirror about my brother?" again the same sadden look crossed her beautiful face before she said,

"He will die." I gasped at this and shot up to stand saying,

"NO!" she turned to me then with a knowing look in her eyes before standing herself saying,

"I have seen it, though-" and she stopped to cross over towards me before finishing,

"Should you take his place he will not."

"Then I go, I must take his place, I can't let him die!" and as I rushed towards the door she caught my wrist in a vice like grip saying,

"I forbid it!" I turned round to stare wide eyed at her, my mouth hanging open in shock.

"Why? You want him to die?" I asked trying to free my wrist but her hold was too tight and I realized she was using magic to stop me.

"Rather him then all of Middle-Earth." she responded softly but the anger in her voice was still strong. Tears stung my eyes as I fell to my knees thinking of my brother, my life line being tortured before dying a slow painful death.

"Are you heartless?" I asked her looking up at her hand holding onto my wrist despite the fact I had fallen to my knees.

"Are you so cruel as to let an innocent boy die?" she let go of my hand then and said coldly,

"Better him then all of the innocent boys of Middle-Earth." both heartbroken and angry, I stood and ran from her not caring where I went but knowing I had to get away. I raced passed rooms and flew down the stairs leading to the base of the tree, I jogged passed curious Elves and not looking at any of them ran until I couldn't feel my breaking heart. I stopped at last near a large pond and waterfall, hands going to my knees to support myself and chest rapidly moving up and down. My emotions tore my insides and I fell to the mossy earth, curling into a ball and wishing myself away, to vanish into the earth. As I sobbed I felt some shadow fall over me but didn't bother to look up, I didn't care who it was at this point if they were Orc and here to kill me or someone who wanted to help. I vaguely felt arms pick me up and a solid figure holding tightly onto me as I lay limp in their arms.

"You are foolish to run while your body is healing." the voice of Haldir said but I wasn't going to answer him, he didn't need an answer as far as I was concerned. I just lay there limp in Haldir's arms as he carried me back to my room and laid me back down on the bed. I turned my head away from him not wanting to look at him as he spoke again,

"Why run when you might hurt yourself?" I sighed and feeling more tears fill my eyes at his words. They seemed so genuine and filled with worry that I didn't need. Turning my head towards him I asked,

"Is the White Lady always so cruel?" he looked surprised at this, shocked even that I dared say such a thing. He blinked twice before saying,

"Why ever think that?"

"Because she said she rather my brother die then me trying to help him." I said softly as if muttering a prayer once again turning away from his piercing gaze. I felt the bed sink as he sat down beside me and he said,

"What she has seen cannot be changed." now I was angry, at him and the Lady both and so sitting upright slapped him cross the cheek hard as I could. He stumbled backwards a bit before sitting back upright and turning his head towards me had fire in his eyes. Grabbing my shoulders as hard as he could he shook me saying,

"How dare you!" he let go suddenly and stood his face a hard mask of stone that was set in anger. I had never been afraid of Haldir in the movies since I knew he wasn't real, but now with him so close to me in reality I was scared beyond words. He took one step towards me and I shrunk back, covering my head with my arms just waiting for the blow I knew would come. But it never did, instead I heard his gasp in surprise as if he was shocked by my actions. I stayed like that until I felt his fingers on my arm tracing something, tracing my scars. Shrinking back once more, I shifted so that I was away from him and held myself tight on the other side of the bed.

"Who did that to you?" he asked his voice a deadly whisper. Shaking my head, I refused to tell him, refused to let him know my dark secret but he wouldn't take no as an answer and so moved around the bed so that he was standing before me once more.

"Who hurt you?" he asked softer this time and looking up a little found him kneeling before me. Blinking, I swallowed my fear at the look on his face since it had melted from the icy façade it had been to one of concern and sadness. My eyes glanced down to my wrists where my scars are, they are ugly bitter scars of the past twisted and red instead of the pale peach my skin is. Shaking my head I looked at him again and said,

"Please leave, please." he blinked at my words but stood to go. I followed his retreating figure as he left through the door but before shutting it said so softy I almost missed it,

"I'm sorry." before shutting the door and leaving me be. Tired, heartsick and filled with confusion I laid down on the bed and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two~

When morning came I was already up having woken several times in the night thinking that maybe if I did that I'd be home. But each time I woke I found myself still in the same bed I had been placed in within Lothlorien. I watched the sun rise over the trees, watched the golden glow consume the city and the Elves begin their day. I watched with raw eyes as they flitted about the city not caring that I was there, not knowing the pain I was in, and not caring about the pain I was in. Still dressed in my jeans and bloody shirt I finally went over to the chest and picked out a dress that was dark blue to suit my mood. Changing quickly and laying my old cloths on my bed, I ventured outside to find a sitting room just beyond my bedroom along with a small kitchen. Making my way into the kitchen I found food already laid out for me on the same silver tray that Rumil had brought in before and smiling sat on the counter to eat. The food was soft moist bread with butter, an apple, a hunk of cheese and a goblet of water. I ate quickly before returning back into my bedroom not wanting to go out just yet; I still felt horrible and really didn't want to deal with anyone right now. When in the bedroom I sat down in front of the vanity and looked at my reflection in the mirror, my hair needed brushing, there were circles under my eyes and my face was red and splotchy from crying. Looking at my shoulder in the mirror, I turned my head to inspect the wound that had been so generously given to me and pulling the shoulder of my dress aside found the skin already healed over and a light pink color.

"Well, I gotta say, Elvish medicine is really really good." I said smiling to myself. It was then I noticed in the mirror a female Elf standing in the doorway. Turning towards her she motioned for me to follow her and sighing deeply stood to follow. We made our way out of the house I was in, down the stairs to the base of the tree and towards what I recognized as the area where the Mirror of Galadriel is. When we came to the clearing the female Elf stopped and curtsied to the Lady who stood beside the Mirror. Not about to embarrass myself with a curtsy, I instead bowed causing the Lady to smile. When we rose the Lady came over towards us saying in Elvish to the woman who brought me to leave. As she hurried away the Lady said,

"I wish to talk to you about how you came to be here." not saying anything, I took a seat on a stone bench that she indicated I sit on. Taking a seat beside me, she sighed deeply before beginning what I guessed was going to be a long tale,

"Many ages ago it was said that there would be a Rift between this world and another, that one day someone would come through the Rift and change the fate of Middle-Earth. The three Elves told this were promised to lookout for any sign of the Rift or the person who was to come through it. Now that the One Ring is threatening this world it seems only fit that you should come now."

"But what about my brother? I'm guessing he never was supposed to come." I asked interrupting her. She nodded her golden head and said turning to look at me,

"No, he was never meant to come."

"So what happens now?" I asked looking down at my folded hands not wanting to look up to see her face. Galadriel laid a soothing hand on my shoulder before saying softly,

"You are to have a great part in this word." not understanding, I looked up to find her gone already leaving me alone sitting on the bench near the Mirror. Standing, I headed back to the house given to me though I did have to ask a few Elves the way. They all smiled and pointed trying to be as understandable as possible since there was a language barrier between us. When I came to my tree I found before me the whole fricking Fellowship being lead into the city by Haldir of course. I couldn't believe I was actually seeing people I only assumed to be fictional characters in books and movies, yet here they were breathing and looking so tired. When Haldir noticed me he nodded before saying,

"This is the Fellowship of the Ring." the group noticed me then and looking at me with mild interest. Glancing over the group I realized they were much more rugged looking then they made them look in the movies, worn out and sore as well.

"Hi, I'm Anna." I said bowing low to them and causing both Merry and Pippin to laugh, Frodo and Sam to chuckle and Legolas to raise an eyebrow. Gimli I couldn't tell his expression and Aragon was only smiling.

"You're not an Elf then?" asked Gimli holding his axe a little higher as if to warn me not to lie.

"No, only a visitor from another world." I said before turning back to Haldir and saying,

"I bet the Lord and Lady are waiting for them." he nodded and began walking indicating the group should follow but they didn't, instead they stood where they were and now it was Aragon to ask a question.

"What do you mean 'another world'?" rolling my eyes, I sighed and said shortly,

"Well, I'm not from Middle-Earth but from a small town that you probably never heard of." as everyone's eyes widened at this Haldir cleared his throat before saying,

"Come, you are wanted." so as the group left it was Frodo who hung back from the group and when the rest were a good ways away he looked up to me and said,

"You've seen him." it was a statement not question and I instantly knew who he meant. Nodding my head I bent down to be eye level with him since he only came up to my waist before saying,

"Twice." he looked shocked that I was willing to emit seeing the Dark Lord's Eye but his face returned to normal as he spoke again asking,

"How do you keep him out?" sighing, I looked him straight in the eye and said,

"I don't."

"Frodo!" came the voice of Aragon and so standing back upright I let him go my head turning round to see Aragon looking none to happily at me. I have to say, they all look just like in the movies except Aragon, he was much more handsome in real life. Smiling my most winning smile, I turned around to head back to my house. Once back inside my bedroom I lay down on the bed and tried to sleep but sleep wouldn't come to me. Instead every time I shut me eyes I would see the Eye. Groaning, I sat up in bed and looked out the window to the world beyond feeling as if someone was watching me despite the fact I knew I was alone. Standing, I walked to the window and said with a strong voice,

"Go away!"

"Oh I will never be away from you little one." the sickly dark voice responded in my head and then a rush of pain came over me and I grabbed my head, sinking to my knees. With my eyes closed I could see the Eye glowing and the voice was laughing madly in my head.

"Stop it." I said weakly.

"STOP IT!" I screamed ponding my fists on the floor and hearing a sob of fear come out of my mouth. The door opening made me turn round to see Rumil and Orophin rushing in bows drawn along with an arrow ready. When they found no intruder they looked to me with confusion but I pointed to my head and they instantly understood. Rumil reached out his hand to me and taking it he helped me stand before he gently tugged for me to come with him. Shaking my head I said 'no' in Elvish before pointing to the bed and raising my hands to my face closed my eyes telling them all I wanted to do was sleep. When I reopened my eyes they both nodded though they looked worriedly at me. As they left I told them thanks and both nodded before leaving through the door, shutting it behind them. Sighing deeply, I flopped down on the bed and closed my eyes at last falling into a peaceful sleep. It was a while before a noise caused me to wake, it sounded like a foot on a loose board. I knew by now that the Elves made no noise when they moved so this must be an intruder. Sitting upright, I looked to the door and then around the room for a weapon. But I got surprised when someone actually knocked on the bedroom door and wondering who it was got up to open the door.

"Who is it?" I asked when beside the door.

"It's Frodo." replied the voice and opening the door indeed found him standing behind the door. Confused, I asked,

"What is it Frodo?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were alright." he said sounding sheepish and rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. Smiling down at him I couldn't help but feel bad for him, he looked like a twelve year old kid and yet he carried the fate of Middle-Earth around his neck. Since this world was getting more and more real I knew he must feel terrible and yet here he was concerned about me.

"I'm fine Frodo." I said but he shook his head and said,

"No you're not, I know-" and stopping here he sighed deeply before finishing his sentence,

"I know what it's like to have him in your head all day and night." I couldn't disagree with him there and so stepping out of the bedroom and into the hall said,

"Shouldn't you be with your friends?" he smiled weakly before saying,

"There all busy."

"Won't Sam be worried 'bout you?" I asked and this got a chuckle out of him. Closing the door behind my back, I waved my hand and said,

"Come on, let's get you back before they think you vanished." he followed me and together we made our way to where Frodo said the group was resting. When we arrived I found Sam looking worried along with Aragon but when they saw Frodo instantly brightened up.

"He's fine, not a scratch." I said smiling at them all though it wasn't returned. Aragon smoking on his pipe came up to us and putting a protective hand on Frodo said to him,

"Where did you wander off to?"

"I had to see if she was alright." Frodo responded in a cool voice before walking away from him towards Sam, Aragon's hand falling from his shoulder. When Aragon returned his gaze to me he said,

"Why would he be worried about you?" shrugging, I didn't give him an answer but instead said,

"Anyone hungry?"

"I am!" chimed Pippin but Merry smacked him behind the head hushing him. I realized that by the way they were acting they didn't trust me, and so sighing said,

"Look, I don't want the Ring, I don't want to hurt any of you so give me a small drop of niceness would ya." but my words set off Aragon for he drew out a knife and went to press it to my throat but I raised my left arm blocking his right and with my right fisted arm wrapped it around his exposed neck bringing him down to my waist. Everyone gasped at this and Aragon letting go of the knife said,

"Unhand me!"

"Not until you promise not to get mad at me, that or try to kill me again." he sighed deeply and I tightened my hold round his neck before he said,

"Alright fine." and so letting him go, I stepped back and raised my hands as a sign of peace. He grabbed the knife from the ground and putting it away back in its hiding spot stood saying,

"How do you know about the Ring?"

"Well; I know the Dark Lord wants it, that only Frodo can carry it without being too badly affected, that you all were brought together to destroy it and that Gandalf fell trying to help you all." I said shortly crossing my arms over my chest in slight irritation.

"What else do you know then?" asked Legolas stepping over towards me though he had no weapons, that I could see at least. Rolling my eyes I said,

"Only enough to know that the war WILL end despite the fact none of you believe it." Legolas looked less than impressed but Aragon who I had chocked looked intrigued to say the less.

"Who are you?" asked Boromir and I had to wonder if this was twenty questions time or something. Sighing, I said,

"I already gave you my name Boromir, what else is there to know?"

"How a mortal came to be in the Golden Wood is a good question." said Legolas and I realized he was really going to be the pain in the ass everyone thought he was. Looking straight at him I said,

"Through a portal that was opened between my world and this one." he looked ready to laugh but it was Aragon who said,

"So you're the one Gandalf said would come." I felt an eyebrow rise at that and had to ask,

"What?" but he didn't look like he was going to tell me so looking around him to Frodo asked,

"What does he mean?" Frodo looked from the back of Aragon then back to me before deciding to tell me what the hell was going on.

"Gandalf was told by Lord Elrond that the one who came from the other world would come with us on our journey." at that I had to laugh, me, go with the Fellowship to destroy the Ring of Power? Never mind the fact I was still getting used to waking up in Middle-Earth but going to help them save it was beyond my understanding. They all looked at me as if I was mad but shaking my head said,

"No, I'm only going to find my brother before going home." and realizing that that had opened up more questions raised my hand before anyone could ask and said,

"I refuse to answer that one." and then turning around, left them in their clearing back to my house letting them wonder what they please, but honestly I didn't care a damn bit.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three~

As I headed back to my home away from home I could have sworn I heard a piano playing and so intrigued went looking for the sound so familiar that it was almost foreign. I found myself climbing up a flight of stairs before coming to a landing where, yes indeed, sat a God honest piano and a little kid trying to play it. When she heard me she turned round and smiled, she couldn't have been older than eight in human years. Coming over to sit by her since she was sitting on the bench I asked,

"What me to play it?" at first she looked confused before I motioned with my hands for me to play. She nodded eagerly and scooted over so that I could sit right before the instrument. It was a beautiful piano, a baby grand that was glossy black and the ivory keys were well tended to. Trying out the keys, I found them to be in perfect tune and wondered briefly if anyone here knew how to tune a piano, let alone what it was. Shaking my head, I cleared my thoughts and set out to play a song that I had learned back home. As my fingers trickled over the keys, a low soft melody I found myself singing the words that went along with the song.

"I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came true, guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you. Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it, I had hoped you see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over." I knew I didn't have the greatest voice in the land, but I sang despite this fact and glancing to the girl beside me found her smiling ear to ear at my singing. Returning the smile, I continued on with the song never once thinking that others might be able to hear me.

"Never mind I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you too, don't forget me I beg I remember you said, sometimes it last in love but sometimes I hurts instead, yeah." lost in the music I didn't noticed the figures coming up the stairs or stopping behind me to listen. I didn't notice that the girl had left my side having seen the people coming and that I was now sitting alone playing the piano.

"Nothing compares no worries or cares, regrets and mistakes their memories made, who would know how bittersweet this would taste? Never mind I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you too, don't forget me I beg, I remember you said, sometimes it last in love but sometimes I hurts instead." and finishing the song I closed my eyes and saw a flash of my brother smiling in my mind's eye and couldn't help but feel a tear roll down my cheek. When at last my hands stopped moving over the keys I whipped away my tears and got a shock when I heard applause coming from behind me. Turning round I found all the Fellowship, Galadriel, her husband and Haldir standing there all smiles. The little girl who had been sitting beside me waved sheepishly and I couldn't help but burry my head in my hands embarrassed beyond words.

"You know of this instrument?" asked Galadriel coming to stand beside me and placing a soothing hand on my shoulder. Nodding with my head still hiding in my hands I muttered,

"Yeah I do."

"Would you play another?" asked to my surprise Aragon and peeking out from my hands saw his face full of honesty. Sighing deeply I said,

"I rather not, besides, I'm not that good anyway." Galadriel laughed lightly at this before saying to me,

"I have never in ages heard something so wonderful as you're playing or singing." looking up at her I had to say with so much sarcasm,

"Then you've been missing out lady." and standing to prove that I wasn't about to play I turned and rushed out as quickly as I could, my face burning with embarrassment. As I raced down the staircase I felt someone following me so ran even harder lifting my skirts up high so that I didn't trip. I ran all the way back to my house slamming the door behind me and flinging myself down on the couch, covering my eyes with my arm.

"Why'd I have to go and do that?" I asked myself aloud beating my free fist into the wood of the couch. When I got no responds I sat up moving my arm off of my eyes to stand and make myself something to eat seeing as if my stomach kept grumbling. As I headed to the kitchen I found no refrigerator, no sink and no stove but instead a small cold box and several cabinets filled with nonperishable food. Taking out an apple, some bread and a hunk of some kind of dried meat I ate on the countertop swinging my legs to and fro. When finished I wondered about what Frodo had said earlier, that I was to go with the Fellowship on their quest. Yeah right like that would happen I thought snorting and rolling my eyes.

"How lady like." came a voice from the doorway and looking up found Haldir standing in the threshold leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't you Elves ever knock? Or do you not know what that is?" I asked rolling my eyes again and hopping off the countertop to whip my hands on my dark dress. He made a sound something like a chuckle before I noticed him coming towards me.

"Yes?" I asked him looking up to find his face his normal façade and knew instantly his warmth was gone.

"That contraption you played how is it you knew of it?" he asked tilting his head to one side, some of his golden hair falling in front of his eyes. I felt an urge to push the damned hair away but instead turned around and shrugged saying,

"It's called a piano where I'm from; I had a few lessons in playing it when I was younger."

"And you cried because that song has some significance for you?" he asked his voice haughty and really annoying. Biting my tongue to keep from cursing at him, I turned round and said,

"No, it doesn't." he laughed outright at this and growling slapped him on the shoulder, hard. He instantly stopped laughing and looked shocked that I dare touch his person. I just glared up at him before turning around to leave but something made me stop, music. It was sorrowful music filled with heartsick voices that sounded on the verge of crying. Wondering what the hell was going on I realized this must be the hymn for Gandalf and instead of going to my bedroom went to the windows to look out over the city. Somehow the city was bathed in a blue light from I guess the lanterns hanging in the trees and couldn't help but think how different the city looked.

"They sing for the loss of Gandalf." Haldir said coming to stand behind me his breath tickling my ear. I only nodded having loss my voice when they all started singing, it was so otherworldly and heartbreaking that it made me want to cry myself, though I never knew the man.

"Apparently Gandalf said that I was to join the Fellowship." I said not knowing what else to say and I could have sworn I felt the air around us stiffen and crackle.

"You wish to leave?" Haldir asked in a bizarrely angry voice one hand coming to sit on my right shoulder. I shrugged but that apparently wasn't a good enough answer for he turned me around so fast I saw stars.

"You wish to leave?" he asked again this time a little too loud for my liking.

"What does it matter? I'm not from here, should never have come here and have no place here. If I go with them I might fine my brother and a way home." I replied all the while trying to free myself from his grasp but he tightened it and brought the other hand to my face turning my head to see him.

"You could have a place here if you wish." he said his voice still having an edge to it though most of the bitterness had gone. Looking into his eye I realized he wanted to say more though he had stopped himself and I wondered what else he was going to say.

"They won't be leaving for a month; I have time to think it over then." I said though I had no idea where the words were coming from, certainly not from my brain anyway. He looked hopeful at that but also confused and asked,

"How do you know they planned to stay a month? Only the Lord, Lady and Aragon know this." Shrugging I looked back out the window and said,

"Lucky guess." he still hadn't released my face from his grasp and I bit my lip before pulling myself away from his hold. He dropped his arms and let them hang from his sides but said in a stiff voice,

"I'll leave you be then." and then he was gone, just like that leaving me to wonder, what the hell was that all about? After he left I too wandered out going to see Frodo who by now must have talked with Galadriel by her Mirror. As I wandered about the city looking for him I noticed the rest of the Hobbits and the Fellowship sprawled out in a clearing, tents as their shelters and a fire going. Aragon caught my eye and nodding my head towards him continued on to where I thought Frodo might be. It was the same clearing by the pond and waterfall where I had collapsed after learning about my brother's fate, and to my surprise found him sitting on the ground his feet in the water.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked wanting to make it known I was there. He turned round to see me and smiling nodded patting the ground beside him. As I took a seat beside him legs crossed he said,

"Galadriel told me about my future." nodding but staying silent I waited for him to continue on, not wanting to push him.

"She says I'm to bear the Ring alone."

"Oh no!" I said interrupting him and that caused him to turn his head towards me in wonder.

"No, you will not be alone in any sense of the word." I said placing a hand on his shoulder meaning to comfort him but apparently I only pissed him off for he said,

"But I WILL be alone! No one else can carry it, so that makes me the only one. Only one!" tears sprang into his eyes and I knew it was a combination of both losing Gandalf and the fact her would carry the burden of Middle-Earth on his shoulders.

"I know something then you might want to hear." I said then my hand still on his shoulder. He looked away from me towards the waterfall before us before asking quietly,

"What?"

"I know that you'll destroy it." he turned to me with confusion in his eyes before asking,

"How?" but I shook my head knowing that if I said anything it might change what might happen. Instead all I said was,

"You'll have to trust me on this one, I just do." we fell into a laps of silence then before I stood saying,

"Come on, let's get you back." he nodded at this and standing we headed back to their camp. When we got there we found everyone already asleep and so as quietly as we could say our goodnights. Frodo headed to his tent but before leaving me said,

"I hope you have no more bad dreams." I knew what he meant; he meant he wished that the Dark Lord would leave me alone. Smiling, I kissed his brow before heading back to my home weary and hungry. When I returned to my home I ate a small meal before changing and going to bed. Sometime during the night I could have sworn I heard the bedroom door open, the soft sound of clothing moving and then a voice speak beside me. I don't know if I was dreaming it, or if I was half awake experiencing it in reality but whatever the voice sounded familiar. The sound of the door reopening before closing once more made me sit up now this time awake enough to realize that someone had indeed been in my room. After looking around the room and deciding nothing was different I went right back to sleep a light feeling in my heart.

Song is "Someone like you" by Adele, no copy write intended.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four~

The next few days passed quickly and I found myself set in a routine; eating alone in my home, walking around the city, playing with the children who flocked to me after the one who had seen me play had told everyone she knew, hanging around the Fellowship and trying to make friends with them. It was easy with the Hobbits, they asked questions about myself and I would ask about their home. It was a tradeoff really, but whenever they asked about my scars or brother I would turn down the subject. They quickly understood that I wouldn't answer so they quickly stopped asking. Legolas, Gimli and Boromir were harder to trying and make friends with though. Legolas rather leave me alone then talk to me; Gimli thought I was an Elf in disguise and Boromir was to lost in his own head. Aragon was the only one outside the Hobbits who was kind to me. One day when I was just sitting with him he asked,

"Do you wish for me to teach you how to use a sword?" I was surprised beyond words but quickly accepted figuring that if I did go with them I'd be useless not knowing how to protect myself. So he got his sword and a spare sword and he set out to teach me. After grabbing our swords we stood across each other in the clearing the Fellowship had made their camp in, each of us waiting for the other to make a move. The Fellowship watched from a safe distance and I couldn't help but notice how they were silently cheering on Aragon. As my eyes were distracted Aragon swung out hard seizing my distraction as an opportunity to quickly end this but he got a shock when I blocked it turning my gaze back to him calmly.

"That was too easy." I said smirking causing him to growl and swing out this time an upper cut. Once again I managed to block playing defensive now waiting for his energy to deplete. After a while of his swings and jabs I realized it would be a long while before he tired so switched quickly to offensive changing my feet work and tactics. He soon caught on and changed to a more protective angle but I wasn't about to let him win so damn easy. For once I was glad I was not in a dress, for earlier I had dressed in breeches and a tunic and now was thankful since I very well might have lost if I had been in a dress. As the sounds of clanging swords echoed throughout the wood a few curious Elves came to watch including of course Haldir who was leaning against a tree, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Having seen my gaze turn to Haldir Aragon changed out positions so that I was where he was and likewise.

"Getting tired?" I asked him trying to gauge his stamina.

"No, are you my lady?" he asked all too innocently but that set me off, just like he wanted, and I swung with more force this time. It was myself who decided this needed to end so decided to use the same trick I used against my brother to win almost every time. Pretending to drop my sword I raised my hands in the air in mock surrender and as Aragon came charging to finish it I grabbed a knife that I had placed in my tunic beforehand and dodging his blow caught him from behind wrapping one arm around his neck the other around the hand holding his sword. The knife pressed against his throat and adding a wee bit of pressure said,

"Surrender?" he nodded almost instantly and so I let go but not before kicking him in the rear to make a point. The sound of clapping filled the air as well as laughter and as I took my bows Aragon said,

"Where'd you learn sword work so well?" turning around to see him I smiled and held out a hand for him to take saying,

"It's called fencing where I'm from." as he stood with my help he clapped me on the shoulder saying,

"Very impressive then." smiling I couldn't help but squeal internally that THE Aragon from Lord of the Rings was giving little old me a compliment. As the gang came up to congratulate me I noticed Haldir was still leaning against his tree talking to his brother Rumil.

"That was great Anna!" cried Pippin almost knocking me over with a hug. Laughing at his enthusiasm, I patted him on the shoulder and said,

"Thanks there buddy."

"That was quite impressive indeed." Legolas said bowing slightly to me and as I returned it couldn't help but smile. I had impressed him; no other girl in my world could say that now could they? As the others gave their praise it was to my utter shock Boromir who said,

"Maybe having you along wouldn't be so bad." I had to raise my eyebrows at this comment but it was Legolas who came to my recuse saying,

"If she wishes to come that is."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to get un-sweaty right now thanks." and turning around tucked the knife back in my tunic and headed to my house. As I walked away I noticed Haldir had vanished from his spot and wondering where he went shrugged before turning around to smack right into the chest of somebody.

"God man damn!" I said stepping back and grabbing my nose which had hit the hardest onto the person's chest. Familiar laughter caused me to look up to find Haldir standing there laughing at me. Rolling my eyes, I stepped around him saying as I did,

"Thanks for scaring the crap out of me."

"That was not my intention." he said taking stride with me to follow me to my house. There was a brief moment of silence before he said,

"You fight amazingly well, for a woman." the last part I knew was in jest but it still bugged me so I turned round to say,

"Yeah, this world is just full of fascist pigs." one eyebrow rose at this but he said nothing as I laughed at his expression.

"What do you find so funny then?" he asked crossing his arms in irritation. When my laughter died down I slapped him on the shoulder saying,

"Nothing, nothing whatsoever." and turning back around headed to my house with a stunned Haldir standing behind me. When I reached my staircase the same little girl who had been with me when I played the piano came running up calling out,

"Song Anna song!" turning to see her, I was amazed to find several others with her all calling out the same thing. Sighing knowing that they wouldn't leave until I gave them what they wanted I motioned for them to sit and as they all did I began to sing,

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with string, these are a few of my favorite things!" they all clapped as I sang cheering the whole while.

"Girls in white dressed with blue satin sashes, snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes. Silver white winters that melt into spring, these are a few of my favorite things." at each line I tickled a girl in a white dress, tapped the nose of a young boy who was on my right and waved my hands around in a wild fashion. Their faces were filled with awe at my song, all smiles and giggles making my heart swell with motherly pride.

"When the dog bites, when the bees sting, when I'm feeling sad. I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad!" and finishing up couldn't hold back my laughter as they cheered and clapped. Standing, I said to them,

"Now I'm going to be right back ok?" the nodded and scurried off leaving me be for a short while. Climbing up the stairs to my house and coming to the landing managed to bathe in peace within my little abode. When I was finished I changed from my tunic and breeches into a light blue dress, braiding my hair in front of the vanity mirror. As I sat there I realized it would only be a few more days until the Fellowship left and had to decide whether or not I would go with them. On one hand if I went I may be able to find my brother, on the other I might completely change the fate of this world. Sighing deeply I stood from the vanity and decided to go ask Galadriel whether or not I should go. As I wandered the city I noticed a change in the air, it was thicker than normal and seemed as if there was smoke lingering in the breeze.

"I too have noticed the change." said a whimsical voice and turning around found Galadriel standing before me.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly worried for some strange reason. She noticed this and coming forward said,

"Orcs are coming closer each minute towards our borders. They seek the Ring and you and will not stop until they get what their master wants."

"We need to leave then." I said looking down at the forest floor feeling a pang of agony rush through me.

"You intend to leave with them?" she asked coming to stand beside me letting her calming aura try to soothe me.

"I might be able to find my brother." I said weakly already knowing what she would say, but to my surprise she said nothing of the sort but instead said,

"I hope you find what you truly are looking for." before leaving me alone once more. As she left I wondered what she meant but shaking my thoughts away rushed to the clearing where the Fellowship was in and found them settling in for the night.

"I'm going." I said causing them to look confused at me.

"What?" asked Frodo who was poking the fire with a stick but stopped when I had come into the clearing.

"I'm going with you." everyone looked surprised at this but it was Aragon who stood from his tent and coming over to clap a hand on my shoulder said,

"You are most welcome then." smiling, I thanked him and bid them all goodnight and well rest since they were most likely leaving in the morning. I quickly returned to my house in order to pack finding to my surprise a bag to place my things in along with several tunics and breeches for the journey. Packing everything into the bag I also packed some nonperishable food knowing it might be a life saver, no pun intended. The sound of the door opening caused me to turn to find Haldir looking rather upset.

"Word travels fast doesn't it?" I said sarcastically returning to my bag in order to finish up packing.

"I know you wish to save your brother-" he started coming over towards me and turning me around to see him.

"But he probably is already dead. Why waste your time when you could be here, happy and unharmed." he finished almost pleading with me to stay, but his words only made me angry and slapping out of his hold said,

"He might still be alive, you don't know for sure in fact, you have no clue!"

"He is dead, of this I know for sure." he said sharply but instantly he looked as if he shouldn't have said that.

"And how do you know that? Let me guess, you asked Galadriel to look into the Mirror and saw his gruesome horrible death?" I asked tears springing into my eyes at the words. To my shock he looked away and I realized that's exactly what he had done. Feeling weak I felt my knees go out and falling was caught by Haldir who had moved at lightning fast speed.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I said ponding into his chest with my fists sobbing as hard as ever. With him holding me on the ground, he grabbed my wrists saying,

"Be still."

"NO!" and using whatever was left of my strength pushed out of his hold to stand yelling at him,

"You don't give a damn about me! All you care about is, is, well it's not me that's for damn sure! If you cared, if you ever cared you wouldn't have betrayed me like that. Going behind my back then stabbing it with the fact you SAW his death! How dare you!" and storming into my bedroom locked the door behind me and threw myself on the bed sobbing as hard as if it had been me who had seen Roger's death. The fact that Haldir would do such a thing, to go behind my back, ask Galadriel to see into the future and see my dear brother's death made every emotion scream in agony. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't! I would never let that happen!

"He lives." said a dark voice that echoed around me. Sitting up as best I could in my state, I looked around to find nothing but knew who the voice belonged to.

"He lives by a thread, but lives none the less." the voice continued.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice cracking. Laughter swam into my mind as I moved to stand by the windows, the image of the Flaming Eye appearing before me.

"You. With you I can take over all the worlds!" he said the flames reaching out to touch me, to burn me. Even though I stepped away the flames continued to come ever closer towards me until I was in a corner, hugging my knees to my chest and head buried in my lap. That's how I fell asleep that night, in the corner feeling utterly alone and heartbroken.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five~

The next day came to quickly, the sunlight begging my eyes to open from my seemingly endless nightmare. After getting up and changing into dark breeches and a light gray tunic with belt around my waist, I took my bag and headed towards where the Fellowship would leave from. They all were there, by the waterside where several boats were waiting. The Lord and Lady where there too, handing out gifts for everyone and when I stepped closer they all turned towards me.

"Sorry I'm late!" I called cheerfully coming to stop besides Legolas. The Lady gave me a hard looked before saying in my mind,

"You let him ever closer into your heart. Be wary of his treachery Anna Wynn." I could only nod in response before she came to stand before me, in her hands a sword that looked oddly familiar.

"This is indeed the same blade that you were given that fateful day you came through the Rift. It seems the Valar deem you worthy of wielding it." she said handing the blade over to me and it was then I realized it was the same blade I had found all those weeks ago in the forest, the same blade I had fought off Orcs with and the same blade that connected me to my brother. Along with that sat the same brooch the others had, a green leaf incased in silver. As I took both from her hands I bowed to her saying,

"I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry for who you are dear one." she said bending down to kiss my bent head. As she stood she motioned for the rest to get in the boats and as they did I followed, never once returning my gaze to the White Lady. As everyone else had fit into the boats I got into the same boat as Gimli and Legolas sitting beside Gimli and before Legolas. We pushed off the shore and slowly began to paddle away from the woods towards Parth Galen. As we left the shoreline I noticed a figure standing on the side of the river and looking up just barely caught the figure belonging to Haldir. With a sad smile, I waved goodbye knowing though I'd see him again at Helms Deep. He didn't return the wave but instead left back towards the city.

"Well, what a journey this will be." said the voice of Gimli beside him, his axe tightly held in his hands.

"Oh come on, your just glad where gone from the Elven City." I said turning to gaze at him.

"That too." he said laughing a bit at that fact I was so able to read his thoughts. Legolas looked amused at me as he paddled but said nothing despite the fact I knew he wanted to retort. We journeyed for the rest of the day not stopping until it was almost midnight by the way the moon was held so high. As we pulled our boats onto the shores we set up camp making a small fire in order to cook whatever we had left. As the rest fell quickly asleep as the journey having taken a lot out of them, Frodo came over to where I sat and taking a seat beside me said,

"I'm sorry for your burden."

"Don't be. It's mine to carry, not yours." I replied staring into the dying firelight.

"What happened to make you change your mind?" he asked me gently. Sighing deeply, I said,

"My brother was taken by Orcs, I'm hoping I find him as we go along." he didn't respond but instead began to fiddle with the necklace that held the Ring. Noticing this, I said,

"Get some sleep Frodo." and gently taking his hand away from his neck put it on the ground before getting up and leaving him be. The night passed too quickly and before we all knew it we were rowing again. The river was dark blue indicating the depth to be a long ways down and for the most part we stayed in the middle of the river. We chatted little; it was mainly Merry and Pippin who did the talking during the journey getting on Boromir's nerves a bit. Days passed without incident though I noticed once in a while Legolas would stare off into the trees seemingly tracking something. At last we came to a turn in the river and saw before us two large statues with one hand out, just like in the movies only a whole lot larger in real life. They towered over us and looked so imposing I nearly thought they'd come alive to kick us out of their territory. Aragon said something that was too soft for me to hear, but I knew it must be the line from the movie. Fear crept into me as we settled along the shore for I knew what would happen next, the Uruk-hai would come, kill Boromir and take Merry and Pippin. Frodo would leave along with Sam though it would take Sam almost drowning to go with Frodo and Aragon, Legolas and Gimli would head off to Rohan. As we settled in I strayed from the group not wanting to be there when all hell broke loose. As I walked I noticed a figure near me and turned to find Frodo picking up firewood. My heart sank as I spotted Boromir coming towards him and wondering if I could stop this, stop his death watched silently as he tried to take the Ring.

"Stop it Boromir!" I cried just as Frodo vanished from sight having put the ring back on. Running over to Boromir who had fallen onto the leaf-covered ground, I grabbed his figure and shook him hard.

"What? Where's Frodo?" he asked a look of confusion on his face. I wanted to slap him, to tell him how foolish he was to fall for the Ring's tricks but instead released him from my grasp. Stepping away from him, I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist asking,

"What did I do?" turning around to face him, I sighed before saying,

"You tried to take the Ring." at that he let go looking shocked beyond words. It was then we noticed two small figures running and turning around found Merry and Pippin running from the onslaught that was the Uruk-hai. So Frodo would have been leaving by now I thought as Boromir rushed to aid the Hobbits. Snapping back to attention, I rushed to help him screaming,

"Watch out for archers!" he didn't seem to notice my call as he began to fight off the monsters that charged down on him. Soon the Horn of Gondor began to blow and knowing I needed to help, stepped into the fray and began fighting alongside Boromir. The others would come I knew but would they come in time? Suddenly a whizzing sound resounded through the forest and looking up everything slowed down, the arrow aimed at Boromir, the Uruk-hai that had fired it, Merry and Pippin slowing down to see what might happen.

"NO!" I screamed and running managed to jump in front of the arrow's path and have it slam into my shoulder right where it would have hit on Boromir. The force of the arrow knocked me backwards; I so wasn't ready for the hit and fell to my knees. I could faintly hear the Hobbits scream my name, could barely see Boromir stand in front of me before three more arrows hit him. As he fell to the ground I stood just in time to see Aragon slice off the leader's head with his sword. The onslaught had died down, the Uruk-hai having taken Merry and Pippin and as Aragon came over towards us I pulled the arrow out of my shoulder screaming as I did. Aragon went to Boromir's side as Legolas went to mine, putting a cloth on my wound and asking,

"What happened?" unable to speak, I merely watched as Boromir spoke his last words onto this earth. Despite my pain I bit back tears from watching Boromir die, I knew it would happen, tried to have stop it and failed. That failure was just as bitter as losing my brother since I had to watch both of them be taken from me. After Aragon kissed Boromir's brow he came over towards me and asked,

"What happened?"

"She's in shock Aragon." Legolas said still holding the now soaked cloth to my shoulder wound. Noticing the blood covered cloth Aragon said,

"We'll need to patch you up." and as we headed to the riverside I told them both Merry and Pippin had been taken and that Frodo and Sam would probably be on the other side of the river by now. They all looked shocked at me but when we got to where the boats were they noticed one boat missing and that it was now on the other side of the river, just as I had said.

"Should we follow?" asked Legolas having released the hold on my wound for Aragon to stitch it up.

"No, they need to go alone." I said as Aragon moved aside the tunic and began to use a dull needle and some tread to stitch me up. Thankfully I still had my bra on and silently thanked the Lady for not having taken it the first few nights I was in Lothlorien. I barely felt the needle as he stitched up my wound for Aragon had put some type of numbing plant onto the site. The bleeding had slowed enough for him to finish up and after wrapping the wound in a bandage turned to the others to say,

"We will not leave Merry and Pippin to torture and torment." it was a while after we had gave Boromir his funeral that we headed out, leaving the boats behind and going on foot ever closer towards Rohan following the Uruk-hai towards Isengard. We ran day and night, resting little, eating little and only stopping when we needed to. My shoulder wound healed only enough not to cause too much pain along the way though when I did need a break Aragon would usually give it to me. It was during one of our breaks that he leaned down to listen to the earth, his eyes shutting as he listened.

"There a day's ahead but have caught our scent." he said before standing and continuing to run. Gimli I noticed had slowed down and so falling back got the chance to listen to his complaining.

"Oh shut it Gimli!" I said giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder but he just continued to complain. We almost ran into Legolas who had stopped to look on the side of a cliff.

"Their taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" he called and I had to laugh seeing the flash of the famous meme in my mind. As the background song to the meme played in my mind it actually made me run faster jogging past a surprised Legolas. Nights fell quickly and days passed even more quickly but one morning as the sun rose Legolas muttered,

"A red sun has risen, blood has been spilt on this day." as we ran over amazing scenery, past mountains and valleys and rivers we came to the borders of Rohan and stopped to catch our breath when we all noticed riders coming towards us.

"Riders of the Rohan, what news from the Mark?" calls Aragon causing the men to turn and head towards us. In seconds we were surrounded by the horsemen, their spears pointed at us as we all raised our hands, or at least me and Aragon did.

"What business does a Man, and woman, an Elf and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" said one how I had to guess was Eomer. Gimli was going to say something but I covered his mouth knowing that it would only anger them more.

"Give me one reason why we shouldn't kill you all now?" he asked leaning forward in his saddle and looking towards me. At that moment Legolas knotted an arrow into his bow and said,

"You would die before you got the chance!" now all the spears were pointed at him and Aragon putting one hand on Legolas's shoulder spoke,

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Anna Wynn, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." the rider who indeed turned out to be Eomer after removing his helmet said,

"Théoden knows not friend from foe, not even his own kin." after explaining why we were out, telling them of Merry and Pippin being taken by Uruk-hai Eomer looked saddened before saying,

"We laid waste to a company of Uruk-hai, none survived." Gimli sprung forward at that saying,

"They are dead?" Eomer looks sad at the thought he might have slain two innocent men but calls forth two horses to the forefront. He lays a loving hand on one of their necks, the two horses being chestnut colored with long dark mains.

"May these horses bring you to better fortunes." he said before turning back to his large company and saying,

"We ride north!" and as they left the two horses stayed as if given a command to. As we watch them leave I couldn't help the feeling that I should say something about Merry and Pippin actually being alive, but didn't know how the news would be well met. I rather Gandalf the White tell them then me I decided quietly. We decided that Legolas would ride with Gimli, me with Aragon and as we mounted headed towards where there was smoke curling into the air a ways from us, the sign of the burning Uruk-hai. We rode to the edge of Fangorn Forest were we could clearly see the remains of the burning bodies. As we dismounted I stayed by the horses knowing they needed to get their grief out and that I might say something stupid like 'don't worry there alive!' only to get a punch to the jaw. As they searched about I noticed Aragon tracking something towards the woods then heard them call out,

"Come on Anna!" leaving the horses behind, I followed them into the woods which were twisted, dark and foreboding. As we carefully made our way into the woods, the trees acted as if they were trying to stop us; the branches grabbing at us, the wind howling in warning and the darkness only growing.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory...and anger." Aragon says as he continues to follow the trial. Suddenly they all hear a low groan reverberate throughout the forest and Gimli raises his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said looking around with frightened eyes.

"Gimli!" Aragon says noticing that he has raised his axe, the cause of the groaning and talking. Gimli lowers his axe and instantly the groaning slows before stopping altogether. Suddenly Legolas stops sensing something and Aragon says something to him in Elvish.

"The White Wizard approaches."


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six~

As everyone else raises their weapons, I lower mine knowing that it would only be Gandalf and as the figure comes closer Legolas fires an arrow, only to have it deflected. Gimli's axe shatters and Aragon's sword becomes hot in his hands and he has to drop it. As the white light grows we all shield our eyes from the burning before a voice calls out,

"You track the footsteps of two young Hobbits."

"Where are they?" Aragon demands having dropped his weapon and thinking he is defenseless.

"They have passed day before last, meeting someone they did not expect. Does this comfort you?" the voice asks and wanting this to be over came closer only to have Legolas hold me back, his face warning me not to move closer.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" he cries turning back to face the light. As the light fades and his face is revealed everyone falls to their knees in wonder,

"But you fell," Aragon says and me being me stepped forward to hug him first. He laughed at this returning the hug as everyone else sat dumbfounded. As I retract my hug Gandalf says,

"I have seen so much of you Anna Wynn, you are truly a mystery to the fates." then turning to the rest said,

"I fell through fire and water," then proceeds to tell his tale with me by his side, one of his hands holding his staff the other onto my shoulder.

"Gandalf?" mutters Aragon and he stops recalling the name.

"Yes, that is what I was called, Gandalf the Gray. I am Gandalf the White and have come to turn the tide." as Legolas hands over his old gray robes to cover his pristine white ones, Gandalf explains that we ride to Edoras. As Gimli complains some more I roll my eyes and laugh but Legolas stops me with a question,

"You knew he would return?" looking at him I slowly nod gauging his anger, but it seems there is none only amazement. Slowly we head out of the forest, Gimli making sure to keep his now repaired axe as low as possible. When we step out into the light of midmorning Gandalf whistles so loud I think my ears might bleed. Our horses do not react, having stayed where they were left but we can see a figure emerging on the horizon. When it comes closer we can see it's a pure white horse.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas says his face a mixture of awe and surprise. When the horse stops before Gandalf he says his name,

"Shadowfax." before bowing to the horse who to my amusement returns it. We return to our horses and mount, heading off to Edoras capital of Rohan. Once more the days pass quickly and before we know it we are stopped before the mountain that is Edoras, atop it the Golden Hall.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over him is strong now." Gandalf says as we slowly ride into the city me noticing a figure standing by the Golden Hall. That must be Eowyn I thought silently thought when I looked back up she was gone. It was deathly silent within the city and Gimli said something along the lines of,

"You'd fine more happiness in a graveyard." after dismounting from our horses we made our way over to the Hall people staring opening at me along with the rest. Apparently they never have seen a woman in drag before. As the amazingly large doors swing open men came out dressed much like Eomer and the leader speaks he says we cannot come in so armed. We all look to each other before releasing our weapons but Gandalf doesn't remove himself from his staff.

"Your staff." the leader says but Gandalf plays it cool saying,

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" I had to smile at that and conceal a chuckle within a cough, hiding my smile within my hands. As the leader nods us in we slowly enter with everyone staring at us once more. Apparently visitors don't come so often anymore, and I can see why. The Hall is dimly lit, dark and gloomy with the feeling as if someone has died, but then I remembered the King's son has. As I look around I notice the slim ball known as Grima Wormtongue talking to Theoden. He stares openly at me with curiosity in his black eyes and I just stare back just as openly silently challenging him to bring it. Theoden looks more decrepit and ancient then in the movies, as if he would snap at any moment in two.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf says leaning heavily on his staff pretending to use it as just a walking stick, nothing more.

"Why are you here, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden says looking to Grima dressed all in black.

"A just question my liege." Grima says before starting his little speech, coming ever closer towards us as he talks. But Gandalf cuts him off speaking loudly in a sharp tone moving his staff towards the now very close man.

"The staff!" he cries shrinking back, before all hell breaks loose.

"I told you to take the wizards staff!" he whines as we all start fist-fighting with Grima's men. Without my weapon I feel a bit useless but am able to hold them off despite this fact. Legolas, Aragon and Gimli are much better off as I struggle to keep them back from hitting me. I notice out of the corner of my eye Gandalf come to stand before Theoden, staff pointed at him and talking even more loudly. Grima is under the foot of Gimli who threatens him with his fists.

"Hearken to me!" cries Gandalf and everyone notices what I do, that he is standing right before the King. As everyone stops their quarrel, a sinister voice that shakes me says,

"You have no power here!" and in a flash Gandalf has removed his gray robes to show his glowing white ones, a white light emanating from him. Theoden is thrown back against the throne as Gandalf says,

"I draw you like poison from a wound." and thrusts his staff towards the King, forcing Theoden backwards still into the throne. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a young woman who must be Eowyn come out and trying to run towards her uncle is stopped by Aragon who says softly,

"Wait and see." then a voice dark and twisted fills the hall, Theoden bathed in a dark aura. The whole Hall is filled with the dark presence of Saruman as he says,

"If I go, Theoden dies!" but Gandalf pushes him back harder, his power literally fighting against the dark aura filling the room.

"You will not kill me, you will not kill him!" and giving a last thrust of his staff forcing his power so hard into the body of Théoden causes him to fall backwards from his throne. The dark aura dissipates from the Hall replaced by the soft glow of Gandalf who stands proudly over the fallen King. As he slowly sits up his face returns to its natural self and Eowyn is released to help her uncle. As the King looks around confused he finds the woman's face saying,

"I know you face, Eowyn." she instantly begins to weep for joy, hugging her uncle who slowly stands upright. Noticing Gandalf he says,

"Dark have been my dreams of late." as he looks down at his trembling hands, Aragon brings forth his sword saying he might know himself better should he hold it. After he takes out the sword from its sheath he looks around to the group assembled and asks,

"Where is my son?" there was a pause, an awkward silence that fell over the Hall as the King kept asking for his son. When at last the news came to him that he had died he fell to his knees, crying openly. Later on that day the funeral was held, two lines of soldiers to form a pathway within a throng of people. Everyone's heads are bowed low as pall-bearers carry the body of Théodred between them. Upon the prince's chest is a small bundle of white flowers, the same that will cover his grave. Théoden follows his son, with Aragorn, myself, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf following behind him. The people of Edoras stand closely by leaving only a small pathway through the center of the city for the pall-bearers to carry Théodred as cries and moans pierce the air. After the funeral as the night falls two children were lead into the Hall weary and hungry, a message to the King of the plight of his people. They ate greedily as I and Ewoyn try and sooth there scared minds.

"Where's mama?" asks the girl turning to look at me.

"She's coming honey." I reply looking up at the others who speak with Théoden. I can barely hear them talking but know by the scene in the movie it is about Helms Deep. Suddenly a thought pops into my head and I ask the kids,

"What to hear a song?" the instantly nod and I begin to sing, a song Roger loved.

"Little child, be not afraid though rain pounds harsh against the glass like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger I am here tonight." and as I sing the children smile, there frightful memories forgotten for now. I feel for them, losing their parents and only having each other left….kind of like me and Roger. As I sing I feel tears falling but continue singing despite this, having to finish the song for them, for Roger.

"And now I am grown, and these years have shown, that rains apart of how life goes but it's dark and its late so I'll hold you and wait till your frightened eyes do close." and once the song is finish the girl, Fedra asks,

"Why are you crying?" looking away, I can't bring myself to say why but instead stand and leave the Hall out the front doors. Once outside I cry, cry as hard as I ever have feeling the tugging pain that Roger isn't here with me. Sinking to my knees, I hang my head and put my face in my hands unable to cope with the fact he was going to die if I didn't reach him first. The sound of the doors opening cause me to turn around to see Legolas standing there looking concerned.

"What is the matter?" he asks coming to sit by me, his arm instantly coming to wrap around me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said looking away from him out into the open plain. His arm tightens around me as he says,

"You can always tell me Anna." nodding briefly I am too busy looking at something coming on the horizon, something moving sluggishly. I stand to try and get a better look but it's Legolas who can see better who says,

"It's a boy, a boy in tattered clothes." for some reason my heart surges in my chest, hope, real hope and I break into a run towards the figure. Legolas follows quick on my heels as we scream for the gates of the city to open. As they slowly do, I can see the figure has fallen and the hope retreats back into fear. Picking up the pace, I run to the figure calling out,

"ROGER!" the figure sits up looking at me and from the short distance away I can see that it is Roger. My brother, my dear brother is alive! New tears form in my eyes as I reach him, falling to my knees before him and hugging him close.

"Glad to see you too." he mutters out and I have to laugh at that. Legolas having caught up looks him over saying,

"He will need rest, and healing." Roger looks up to Legolas and looks amazed before I help him upright.

"Come on boy-oh, let's get you into Edoras." I say smiling so much my face hurt as I lead him into the city. As I lead him towards the Hall he asks,

"Are we really in Lord of the Rings?" I laugh hard at that and nod telling him about my journey with the Fellowship. We final reach the Hall and I proudly show him in saying to the guards,

"He's with me." and when he walks in he instantly faints, the walking and running finally getting to him. As several women rush over I hover shooing them away before picking him up into my own arms.

"He's my brother." I say glaring daggers at them even know that they want to help.

"Come, this way then." says Eowyn leading me past the group and into deeper into the Hall. We come to a bedroom where I lay Roger down on the bed finally letting the women attend to him.

"He is your brother?" ask Eowyn looking amazed at me and all I can do is nod. It's then I notice Aragon, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli coming down the hall towards us and knew they expected answers for their questions. So I explained to them as one woman shut the door to the bedroom about how I came to be in this world, the short version.

"So that's why you were in the Golden Woods." Gimli says and I nod sheepishly.

"Told you I wasn't an Elf." I had to comment getting a laugh from everyone. It was Gandalf who spoke next saying,

"He went through much to get here." at that I couldn't help but wonder what he had seen, he was only ten and yet he'd probably been through hell. Looking to the shut door Aragon put his hand on my shoulder saying,

"Go to him." thanking him, I knocked on the door before realizing, hey, it's MY brother in there and so just opened it without waiting for an answer. He was sleeping with Eowyn beside him who told me he only had minor wounds.

"Thanks, a lot." I said giving her a great hug receiving a laugh from her. It was nice to hear her laugh, she had been so heartbroken before at the funeral that it was such a contrast to now. As I let her go she said,

"I'll have a maid set up a bed for you in here." again I thanked her but this time without a hug, only a smile. That night I couldn't sleep though, I couldn't help but wonder how my brother had escaped or whether or not he had actually escaped.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven~

The next morning it was said that the city would make for Helms Deep, a man calling out before the Hall,

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." as everyone packed I stayed by my brother who wouldn't talk unless I asked him questions. Normally he's such an inquisitive kid, and seeing as if we were in his favorite book and movie series he must be itching to ask a few questions, but he didn't. He just sat in the Hall as everyone got ready eating while I sat beside him, a protective hand over his shoulder.

"He knows that if we go to Helms Deep the walls will break right?" he asks after a period of silence. I shook my head and he looked shocked then but I told him,

"He doesn't know remember?"

"Then tell him, tell him this is a death trap!" he cries making a few people turn to see him. Sighing deeply I whisper to him,

"It wouldn't change his mind, trust me, he was already told that by Gandalf."

"But its true!" cried Roger but I slapped my hand over his mouth to make him shut up. As the day wore on the city was evacuated with Gandalf going off to find the other Rohan Riders we had encountered before. As the city began marching to the Deep; Théoden, Aragon, Legolas, Gimli, myself and Roger rode on horseback. Roger fell into another period of silence having gotten mad that I wouldn't tell what I knew about the Deep to the King. The march was long and cruel for there were women and children to carry or ride with. The men for the most part put up with a great amount of strife trying to help, doing their part for their King and country. Roger rode behind me on a fine white steed, myself in front along with the others. It would be days before we reached the suppose safety of the Deep and I knew it would be just as long if not more so than everyone thought. At one point I hopped off my horse to help with a girl who had fallen from a wagon. As she cried I carried her, singing a soft song to her knowing that she was just as scared if not more so than her King. When her mother finally caught up to us she thanked me greatly before taking the young girl away back to her family. As I walked to catch up with my horse it was Eowyn who said,

"Your wonderful with children."

"Thanks." I said smiling despite myself. She was trying just as hard to be happy as everyone else and I knew for her sake I had to be happy too. As the night fell we made a makeshift camp setting up tents and small fires. As most of the women fussed about I was busy mock fighting with Eowyn who had begged me into it. The fight was quickly over though with me winning but she didn't seem to mind, she was just happy that someone besides her could wield a sword.

"You know-" I began as we sat round a fire with the others.

"Where I'm from women go into battle all the time." this caused her to look up in shock, along with everyone else around me.

"It's true." chimes in Roger who is eating a piece of dried meat.

"Why would they let women fight?" asked an astonished Eowyn. I shrugged and said,

"Because we won the right to, it took a long time, but they realize that we were just as good if not more so at war as the males." and here I cast a look around the group seeing their eyes widen at my words.

"My mother was a soldier." I said suddenly causing everyone including Roger to look up. It was Aragon who asked,

"Was she now?"

"She was before she found out she was pregnant with me. Made it all the way to Major before discharging so she could give birth to me. Though she wasn't in any major battles she still made her way up in the ranks, conquering anything she put her mind to." Eowyn looked impressed as did everyone else and of course the answer I knew would come came up from Gimli,

"If she was so highly thought of what happened to her then?" casting a sideways glance at Roger to see if I should say or not I found him asleep on Legolas's shoulder, Legolas looking awkwardly down at him. Since he was asleep I went on saying,

"Well, she gave birth to me and decided to raise me since there was no father in the picture."

"What happened to your father?" asked Eowyn looking worried. Sighing, I said softly,

"He died, killed in an accident well before I was born." this brought up the question as to how I could have a brother so quickly added,

"My mom remarried when I turned two and she had Roger when I was eleven. My step-father was in jail then, for this." and here I pulled back my sleeves to show my scars causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"He gave those to you?" asked Legolas in an angry voice. Nodding I gulped down some of my food before saying,

"He was drunk, was always drunk and got some barbed wire and sliced into me, he had tied me to a chair beforehand. Mom was out of the house when it happened and walked in on him doing it to me. He went to jail after that and then we moved so that he wouldn't be able to find us again. We changed our last names to my mother's maiden name and lived on without him." a hush fell over everyone and I stood to take Roger to bed, picking him up away from Legolas's shoulder. As I left the group I could hear Gimli say,

"That explains a lot." after putting Roger to bed I crawled down next to him to sleep though it almost never came. The night passed in a blink and too soon we were walking or riding again, the camp dismantled and the fires put out. This was the way we passed for several days before we were attacked by Wrags. Everyone went into a panic as the soldiers tried to form ranks around the group, but it was simply too big a task. It was then an idea came to me and so telling Roger to get off and run to Aragon rode off calling out,

"Come get me you rotten flesh eating dogs!" as the Wrags ride towards me away from the group I pushed the horse into a gallop telling it,

"If you don't move fast enough were both dead." the horse seemed to understand for it picked up speed. I turned round to see the soldiers chasing after them, Legolas, Aragon and Gimli leading the charge. Smiling I turned around at a cliff side to watch them charge at me and rearing up on the horse's back charged into the melee sword drawn. The battle drew on for seemingly forever until at last the last Wrag was dead, its rider killed as well. As everyone got under control it was Legolas who asked,

"Where's Aragon?" looking around, I noticed the fact that he was nowhere to be seen and instantly knew what had happened.

"He fell." I said indicating the cliff and as we rushed towards it we all saw Aragon's necklace hanging on off a rock.

"Evenstar." Legolas says in a hush, his eyes scanning the ravine below. I knew he wouldn't find him, knew he would think Aragon was dead but said nothing. Instead I simple put a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. He looked up at me with tears, real tears in his eyes and to my surprise hugged me. Almost coming to tears myself, I hugged him back knowing that he'd see him again, but was unable to bring myself to tell him so.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." we hear the King say and knowing it's time to go Legolas let me go heading back to his horse.

"That's it then?" Gimli asks turning around to see his retreating figure.

"We leave him to die?" Legolas turns to see him but says nothing, too filled with grief. Roger comes running over to me and is about to speak when I cover his mouth with my hand.

"We can't say anything, we can only watch. Like we're outside the movie." I said to him bending down to see his eyes. He nods and we head off back to our waiting horses. Mounting again we headed off and before long were at Helms Deep, the supposed safe house for Rohan. When we entered we found even more people inside milling about or preparing things. We dismounted and several people come up to take our horses away. Théoden turns to his niece and tells her to go into the Deep itself before turning to me and says the same.

"I can fight my Lord." I say afraid to leave my friends' sides when they would need me most. He looks me up and down before Legolas comes over to say,

"She may be a woman but she handles a blade like no other."

"That may be, but I will not have a woman in my army." Théoden says his voice cutting into me like a dagger. Gimli is about to say something when I speak up saying,

"No disrespect my Lord, but I am not under your ruling. I am not from Rohan let alone this Earth, I can fight and I can help you." he looks at me sideways before speaking again,

"That may be true, but while you are here you ARE under my ruling and I say you stay in the caves." he turns to leave then his men following him into the chambers for the King but I stop him calling out,

"A great force is coming, ten thousand strong to break your walls! You'll need every willing soldier you can get!" he turns sharply on his heel to look at me with an amazed face before asking,

"How do you know this?" I can feel all eyes on me then, including Roger who stood by my side holding my hand.

"I just do." I reply but this doesn't have any effect for the King turns back around to leave. The eyes leave me and I am left to head back into the caves with Roger and Eowyn. Legolas gives me a sympathetic look before I go and clapping a hand on his shoulder and saying,

"Aragon will be here shortly." and leaving before he can ask what the hell I meant. The caves are horrible, the stench of thousands mingling in the thick air along with smoke and food scents. I sit on a rock with Roger by my side as Eowyn attends to her people.

"He should have listened to you." Roger says to me and I know he's right, but that doesn't help me. After a while I stand not being able to handle the fact I'm useless and can faintly hear a horn being blown.

"The Elves are here!" Roger cries and I can see Haldir's face in my mind's eye and sprinting out of the caves find the great doors opening and the Elves marching inside the Deep.

"… Long ago we fought and died together." Haldir is saying but when he spots me he falters before returning to his speech,

"We've come to honor that allegiance." he finishes as Aragon back from the dead comes to welcome him. They hug and I can't help but giggle at the look on Haldir's face. As they break apart Haldir says,

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more." the famous line. It's after Theoden thanks him and his men that I go over to him all smiles.

"You knew I'd come didn't you?" he asks and I nod before shrugging as saying,

"Call it greater knowledge." he laughs at that before taking my hands into his own surprising me. He's about to say something when Roger runs over to ask,

"Are you the one who helped my sister?" he looks shocked down at the boy before turning to me and saying,

"I am so sorry Anna." shrugging again I can't help but punch his shoulder and say,

"Told you so." he smiles before bending down to say,

"I am." to Roger who smiles wide before saying,

"Just don't die please." as Haldir is about to ask what he meant he rushes off as I have given him the death glare for spilling the fact he might die here. When he stands to look at me I say,

"Don't ask."

"I won't but, I do wish to talk to you in private." this confuses me and peeks my interest but I nod and lead him to the armory. As we pass by men, boys, elders and Elves I can't help but wonder how many will die here and when the wall explodes. But I won't let that happen, nor would I let Haldir die, he never dies in the books so why should he here? At last we reach the armory and stepping in Haldir closes it before turning to me, his mask of indifference gone replaced by raw emotion.

"I know you are not from this world," he begins stepping over to me and raising one hand to cup my cheek.

"But I also know that when you left a part of me, a large part of me went missing. When I was told I would come here little did I know I'd see you again and find that missing piece of me." he stopped here to take a breath and look down and as he did I let my mind try to process his words. What the hell was he talking about! Looking back up at me he leans in slightly and I realize he means to kiss me. My first kiss, with an Elf Captain from Lord of the Rings. When his lips brush mine I feel electricity run through me and my eyes slide close. Before I want it to the kiss ends and he steps back to rest his forehead on mine saying as he does,

"I feel so strongly towards you it hurts me." at that I can't help but giggle and looking him in the eye say,

"Well, I don't want to happen." and before he can speak I press my lips back onto his.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight~

When we leave I am dressed in chainmail and armor, a helmet hiding my face. Haldir is really pissed that I want to fight but I had shushed him with a kiss saying,

"I'm going, and you can't stop me." as we leave one guard stops me and says,

"Head to the wall soldier." I only nod before nodding to Haldir who returns the nod and goes to his troops. I climb the stairs of the wall and find Gimli, Legolas and Aragon talking. As I approach I can faintly hear Gimli saying,

"Let's hope they last the night." I stand right behind them and stifling a giggle and say in my loudest voice,

"BOO!" causing them to turn and look at me with amazed faces.

"Anna?" questions Aragon but hushing him by putting a finger to my lips. He nods but says before leaving,

"You are foolish to not heed the King's words." with something like concern and worry evident in his voice. As he leaves a clap of thunder shakes us and as I look up can see the clouds covering the sky. As I return my gaze to the horizon I can see the enemy army approaching lit by torch light.

"Are you sure you want to be up here?" Legolas asks me but laughing I say,

"Roger is safe with Eowyn, and yes. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Well that's grim." Gimli says causing all of us to laugh but we quickly settle down as the rain begins to pour down on us. From behind we can here Aragon speaking in Elvish to the Elvish archers who would fire first along with the others. As the enemy army comes closer and closer Gimli jumps up and down before saying,

"What's going on out there?"

"Shall we describe it to you? Or shall we find you a box?" I say startling Legolas who was about to say the same thing. I wink at him before laughing just as the two others begin to laugh along. Suddenly an arrow from our side is let loose and Aragon screams for them to hold. But the damage is done and one Uruk-hai falls down dead. As the front line of Uruk-hai run forward Aragon calls out to fire and a volley of arrows fly into the air. So it begins the battle to break the Deep. Volley after volley of arrows fly through the air as the never ending stream of Uruk-hai try to make it to the wall. Soon arrows from the other side fly hitting their marks causing men along with Elves to fall. Then ladders appear from the other side of the wall and Aragon shouts for the men to get out their swords.

"LADDERS!" comes the cry but the beasts have already made it over and the real fight begins. More and more come over the walls and begin to push back the Alliance and I can't concentrate on how many there are. All I can do is fight as hard as I can, without getting killed along the way. It's then I remember the spiked ball that will bring down the wall and so turning to run I am stopped by the swarm of Uruk-hai. Slicing into as many as my sword can reach, I push my way through to try and warn the men by the wall to stop the explosion. As I slowly make my way towards the causeway I can see the two carrying the ball and know I have to do something. Looking around I grab a forgotten bow and several free arrows and taking aim with one try to hit one in the neck, the weakest spot of the armor. I manage to hit one square in the neck causing the ball to fall sideways but another steps up to take it closer to the wall.

"ARAGON!" I cry looking around for him but unable to find him. As I race away from the wall that will explode, I am just a hair away from being blown to smithereens. As giant chucks of the wall fall around me I duck and weave through the falling debris. The endless sea of Uruk-hai swarm into the gap within the wall and I notice Aragon, the King, Gimli and Legolas getting ready to charge. All I can do is pray they make it out alive since I have already changed things by simply being here. Turning back around I see Haldir in serious trouble as his men retreat to the Keep to try and gain ground in order to fight. As the other retreat I race towards Haldir dodging men and Uruk-hai both, slicing into any beast that crosses my path. As I make it closer to Haldir I run around to the side where he would get stabbed and make it in time to slice off the head of the one who would stab him. As I do this my helmet falls off during the forces of my swing. As the Uruk-hai falls down dead Haldir turns to see me with wide eyes. Smiling weakly, we begin to fight anew knowing we were fighting for each other, in order to make it out alive for the other. It was in that moment I realized I loved Haldir; his arrogant ways, his all importance, his almost never seen smile and his almost never heard laugh. As we fight we hear the call,

"The wall has been breached! RETREAT!" turning to look at one another we don't need to be told twice before we run for the safety of the Keep. Haldir holds my arm as we run, pushing our already fatigued bodies to the breaking point. At one point I stumble and fall, Haldir stopping only a fraction away from me. Struggling to stand I feel something stab my shoulder and scream in agony. The sound of a thud makes me look up to find Haldir has killed whoever has just stabbed me and bending down to pick me up he carries me into the Keep just as the doors begin to close. As soon as were inside Aragon comes rushing over to us as Haldir sets me down on a bench by the door.

"What happened?"

"She saved me, and now I fear I have not done the same for her." says Haldir as I try to breathe normally. Legolas comes over to try and help as Aragon goes to speak with the King. As Legolas removes my chainmail I can feel blood pouring out of the wound from my shoulder and ask him,

"Is it bad?" he looks at it through the tunic I wear and says,

"Your old wound is reopened." he looks grimly at me before calling,

"We need to get her out of here and to someone who can stitch her up!" great going Legolas, let the King know I'm here why don't you. But it seems he isn't paying that close attention as he speaks with Aragon. Standing, I am helped by Haldir who carries me down into the caves where I am meet by Eowyn and Roger.

"She is in need of healing." Haldir says to Eowyn who leads us to a chair before rushing off to get supplies. As I sit I notice Roger is crying and says to him,

"Easy there kiddo, I've been stabbed before." he sniffles just as Eowyn comes over with thread and a needle. Groaning I allow her to stich up my wound as we listen to the endless banging coming from above. I am vaguely aware that Haldir is holding my hand before all consciousness leaves me, the pain from the stab wound too much, the knowledge that I almost died, that Haldir almost died…..it was all too much for my mind to take and so I slipped out of the world of the living into a strange dream. In it I can see myself standing in a clearing surrounded by tall trees that look familiar but strange at the same time. As I look around I see someone coming towards me and try to reach for my sword but it's not there. Looking down I notice I am dressed in a white flowing gown, my hair is flying free around my face. When I look back up the person standing before me looks just like Morgan Freedman only in pure white robes. He smiles kindly to me before saying,

"I am Eru Ilúvatar, God of Arda." his voice is just like Morgan Freedman, that powerful resounding voice that shakes bones but is kind to the heart. Coming to stand before me he reaches out to tuck a stray hair from my face before continuing on,

"You fought valiantly dear child. You saved one who should have meet his death and in so doing changed his fate."

"If I did something wrong, I am so sorry." I said not knowing what else to say frankly. He laughs before speaking again,

"No, no, it was never written in stone that Haldir die. In fact it was never meant to be." returning his hand to his side he turns around to walk a few paces away from me.

"What will happen now? To me and my brother?" I ask needing to know, just needing to hear that I can have a future with the one I love. He seems to understand this or at least be reading my thoughts because he says,

"You will return."

"NO! No, I don't want to." I say stepping forward towards him reaching out to touch him, but think better of it. He turns around to see me, his face filled with sadness and understanding.

"I know your heart beats for Haldir, but you will return when all this is over."

"Can't I stay? Can't I choose?" I ask him but he shakes his head before smiling weakly.

"I wish you could, I wish I could see you and him happy together but the path has been set and I will not change it." the image begins to fade then and I reach out to try and grab onto the fading light as a voice speaks into my ear,

"I am sorry Anna Wynn of the Other Earth."


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine~

When I wake up I find myself in a small bedroom with a figure's shadow over me. I recognize the room as the same room Roger had been put in within the halls of Edoras and the figure over me as Haldir. When he notices me his shots upright to take my hand into his own. No longer is he in his armor, instead he's in a dark brown tunic and dark gray cape, his sword ever at his side.

"I thought I lost you." he said to me in a whisper his free hand reaching up to cup my cheek. I laugh despite the fact it hurts and manage to say,

"Yeah well, so did I when I meet Eru." his eyebrows shoot up at that but I hush him by putting one finger on his lips. Smiling I cough before sitting up with his help, his hand going to my back to support me.

"When did we get back to Edoras?" I ask him trying to make conversation with him.

"Last night, you missed an amusing happening between Legolas and Gimli." trying to think I suddenly remember the drinking game and laugh once more though it hurts still. He smiles and sits by my side rubbing my back.

"Are you in any pain?" he asks but I shake my head and instead ask,

"Where's Roger?"

"Shall I fetch him for you?" he asks and when I nod furiously he smiles and kisses my cheek before standing up and leaving the room. As he makes his way out the others come in, Aragon, Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas along with Eowyn.

"Worried were you?" I ask my normal bite still in place. They chuckle as Gandalf comes over to stand before me to say,

"You were out the whole ride here. I also happen to know you fought alongside the others and saved Haldir from death."

"Yeah it was easy, though being stabbed twice in the same spot is a pain." I say rolling my eyes and scoffing. At that moment in rushes Roger who hugs me so fierce I cry out in pain.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" he says over and over reaching back away but I stop him to say,

"Don't worry about it kiddo." he smiles and hugs me again, this time I am able to return it. As everyone laughs I can't help but notice that Haldir has gone MIA. Releasing Roger from my hold, I try to stand but Aragon pushes me down gentle saying,

"You need your rest."

"Yeah right and I need to learn how to fly as well." I say before I manage to stand with Roger's help. Looking down at him I smile before saying,

"Come on kiddo let's get some sunshine." he nods and we make our way out of the room with everyone left stunned behind us. As we make our way through the halls out to find some sunlight Roger says to me,

"So, you like Haldir don't you?" I almost fall at this but am able to stand straight.

"What makes you say that?" I ask him looking down at his small form. He shrugs before saying,

"I just do." I laugh at this as we finally make it outside. Taking a seat, I scan over the scene before me; the people have returned little less for the wear back to their daily lives. I wonder where Haldir is lurking though.

"Want to know how I got out?" Roger asks me. Surprised by this I turn and nod enthusiastically.

"Well, I got help by Morgan Freedman! He took my hand and just like that we went from being in the dungeons of Isengard to out in the fields near here. He told me you'd be close by and to make for the mountain in the distance and I did and found you." when he said Morgan Freedman I internally smiled and thanked Eru for helping my dear brother. Leaning in to him, I kissed his forehead and said,

"I love you pipsqueak."

"And I you bratty sister." we both laugh and sit there a bit longer before returning inside the Hall. Roger helps me into a chair as everyone else mills around, Théoden at his throne talking to Gandalf and Aragon. It's then I notice Haldir in the corner and motioning with my hand for him to come over he does and sits beside me. Intertwining our hands, he looks at me and asks,

"How old are you?" to say the question surprised me is the understatement of the decade, it shocked me to my core but I knew why he asked.

"I'm twenty two." he nods and says nothing more as I lean my head on his shoulder.

"I have to return to Lothlorien tonight." he says after a while and I sit upright and look at him.

"So soon?" I ask but he chuckles before saying,

"Unfortunately yes, though you and your brother are free to join me." I know the real meaning of his words are 'I want you to come with me despite your brother' and know he's just too stubborn to say it aloud in front of people who may think him weak. I lean back in my chair and think about it for a while before saying,

"It might be nice not to get stabbed at for once." he instantly brightens and leans in to kiss my cheek whispering as he does,

"I am glad." it's then that Théoden comes over to us and thinking I'm in a huge amount of trouble shrink backwards.

"I understand you didn't follow my orders." he says rocking on his heels, hands behind his back. I can only nod as my fear has gotten the better of me.

"Well, for once, I am glad someone defied me." he says clapping a hand on my bad shoulder and causing me to hiss in pain.

"Sorry." he laughs before taking his hand off my shoulder. When he steps back he says,

"You were brave to have stayed and fought alongside those who would die." I smile before saying,

"I did it because I knew it was the right thing to do, in the end." he nods with understanding before turning to Haldir to say,

"I understand you are to leave tonight." Haldir stands and nods saying as he does,

"I am to return as fast as I can to my home."

"And I understand too you wish to take this fine woman with you." I laugh at what I see, Haldir is actually blushing! He nods and Théoden laughs outright before clapping a hand on his shoulder saying in the most honest voice,

"I am glad for you then." Roger comes over then as Théoden leaves still laughing and tugging on my sleeve says,

"Are we really leaving?" turning to him I notice Aragon, Gimli and Legolas standing behind him and sighing deeply say,

"Yeah, were not needed anymore." this causes the others to begin to protest but I raise my hand to say,

"I know, I know, you want my help but really truly I just want some time away from the battle field. I hate being stabbed, jabbed at and almost killed and to be truthful? I already know you're going to win so why get in the way?"

"But you won't be in the way." Aragon says and laughing lightly I stand to put my hand on his shoulder saying,

"It's ok Aragon, I know you really hate my guts." at that he can't help but laugh outright and everyone joins in. When the laughter subsides Aragon puts his hand on my good shoulder to say,

"I may hate your so called 'guts' but I will miss you." giving him a smile I said,

"I'll be there when you're crowned." he's stunned but smiles before letting go. Roger comes to stand beside me and looking up at them says,

"Thanks for helping my sister guys."

"It was an honor." Legolas says bowing to him getting a laugh out of Roger. Aragon bends down to see him and says to him,

"You have an amazing sister there boy. Keep her safe."

"I will." Roger replies smiling wide at him before bowing and saying,

"You're Majesty." Aragon laughs again before standing to say to Haldir who was still by my side,

"Be well my friend." Haldir nods and wrapping an arm around my waist says,

"We shall meet again." we leave then to the stables with Roger getting his own horse since I would be riding with Haldir. As we get to the stables Théoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragon, Gimli and Legolas follow to say goodbye to us. After mounting our horses we were met with cheering from the crowds and I couldn't help but hold back tears. I would really miss those guys. The gates to the city opened and we cantered out, Roger in front with Haldir behind and as I gave one final look to the city I managed to make out,

"See you later guys. Really soon."


	11. Epilogue

**I just wanna say that I'm so happy for every review I have gotten on this story! Thanks for making this my most POPULAR story so far! COOKIES FOR ALL! (::)**

Epilogue~

Before I had left Gandalf told me the reason behind the Dark Lord's interest in me. Apparently since both me and my brother had gone through some invisible portal here the Dark Lord believe that he could use that same portal to send troops in order to conquer my world, and others. When I asked if that could happen, he simply said that it was only possible, but not probable. No one would ever know until it actually happened, which I planned it on NEVER happening, EVER! It's a month or so before I saw them again at Aragon's crowing in Minas Tirith, the whole of the city coming to stand within the courtyard of the great White City. As Gandalf lowers the crown onto Elessar's head I smile wide as I can with both Roger and Haldir beside me. Dressed in a gown of pale blue, Roger is in a matching outfit to Haldir who practically adopted him into his life. We stand amongst the crowd but close enough that I can hear Gandalf saying,

"Now come the days of the King, may they be blessed." the crowd breaks into applause as Aragon turns around now King and he raises his hands to speak.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." and as the crowd cheers and flower petals fall he begins to sing and I can't help but sing along. As the music floats in the air he walks along the line of people, bowing to both Farimir and Eowyn, Eomer before standing beside Legolas. They clap hands onto each other's shoulders before Legolas turns towards where Arwen and her father stand her behind a banner of the White Tree. When Aragon sees her he rushes over disbelieving and I can't hold back tears as they kiss. When they're done the come to us and Aragon smiles wide upon seeing me.

"Glad to see you here Anna." he says putting a hand on my good shoulder.

"Told you I wouldn't miss it." I say laughing and he joins in before giving my shoulder a squeeze and turning to leave. He then notices the Hobbits and as they bow he says the famous line,

"My friends, you bow to no one." and as he bows the whole crowd does the same, including me though I am waving to them. They don't see me but are astounded at everyone bowing to them, and I can understand. It's then I hear Morgan Freedman's voice in my ear saying,

"It's time."

"No, no not now." I say but he has already gone leaving me to swallow my tears. Roger having heard me looks up to ask,

"What's wrong Anna?"

"Were going home." I say a sob breaking from me. Haldir turns to look at me with shock but I stop his words by saying,

"Eru told me we'd have to leave, now is time." unable to help myself, I lean in and kissing him for all it's worth knowing I'd never see him again. When I break the kiss I take Roger's hand and together we walk to where the members of the Fellowship are. Tapping the new King on the shoulder I say,

"We're going now." they all turn in disbelief and I sob again saying,

"It's time." The Hobbits rush forwards to give me and Roger hugs, though they never met Roger before and it's Pippin who asks,

"Can't you stay Anna?"

"I wish I could, I really do-" and turning to Haldir I say,

"I wish I could stay forever but were needed home." as the tears pour down my face I hug both Aragon and Legolas, and even Gimli who though reluctant gives in at last. Gandalf comes over then and taking me aside says,

"I wish you safe travels dear Anna." hugging him now, I thank him for everything before returning to Roger's side. We take a few steps back before a light mist begins to form around us. As it grows I blow a farewell kiss to everyone and before we know it the mist has turned into a cloud that swallows us whole. We fall through shadow and space and time, passing lights and stars and suns and moons before landing hard on the ground. A long pause goes by before I realize that I am not holding Roger's hand anymore.

"Roger?" I ask looking around to find myself in my bedroom at home. Wait, what?! Doing a double blink, I look around my bedroom in my house in my world with disbelief. If I was here, then where was Roger? Getting up from my bed, I raced to the door only to have it open on me and my mother step in.

"Oh God Anna, thank God!" she says hugging me tightly to her. I can't hug her back, I'm in too much shock to but instead pull back and ask,

"What happened?" she looks at me with her own disbelief before saying,

"You went into the woods days ago and never came home. I had to call the police to find you two! When they did they found you both unconscious and mumbling."

"So Roger's ok then?" I ask and she laughs before saying,

"Of course!"

"Can I see him?" I ask and nodding she takes my shoulder and leads me into the hallway and to his bedroom door. Swallowing my fears, I open the door to find him at his computer playing a game.

"Hey you." I say and as he turns I shut the door telling mom,

"We need a private conversation." when he comes over I ask,

"What do you remember?" he looks at me funny before saying with a sigh,

"Nothing really, I remember playing outside before passing out." now I sigh as I realize that his memory is gone, all of it the good and the bad. Ruffling his hair, I leave back to my own room passing mom on the way. As soon as I get to my room I lock the door and break down into tears. Why did I remember, and not him? Was it to save him from holding onto the torcher he had faced as well as the happy times? Weeks go by quickly and so I begin to return to my regular routine. Roger returns to school and I return to work, though when in the shower one night I notice my scars from my battles. I smile as I run my fingers over them, I would carry them with honor always. It's one day that I'm in the park near my house with my friend Emily when she slaps me upside the head since I'm not listening to a word she is saying.

"Sorry." I say quickly blocking her next blow with my arm.

"You've been acting weird girl." she says lowing her hand and staring at me. I merely shrug not saying anything but she continues on,

"No I mean really, really weird. You read and watch Lord of the Rings almost like it might disappear on you, you've picked up fencing and are now the city champ though your style is like watching an actually sword fight, and you keep zoning out on me!"

"I said I was sorry." I reply sighing deeply. She pats my shoulder and says,

"Look, I know you went MIA for a few days scaring the crap out of a lot of people a few weeks ago and maybe you went through some hard stuff but you got to get on with your life. It's in the here and now girl." I nod and say nothing, unable to find my voice. She stands from the bench saying,

"I got to head home, mom will kill me if I'm not home soon." I look up and nod and as she leaves she calls out,

"Oh, and by the way? Some really hot guy has been staring at you this whole time." she points to a now empty bench, shrugs and then leaves. Wondering what the hell she meant, I get up and follow her but someone steps in my path. Almost running into them, I stop short and fall but arms wrap around my waist and pull me upright.

"That was rather clumsy of you Anna dear." an all too familiar voice says and looking up I find Haldir standing before me, his arms wrapped around my waist. Utterly flabbergasted, I can't speak but the words,

"How?" he sighs deeply before resting his forehead against mine saying as she does,

"I was so miserable, so utterly broken that Eru visited me and asked me what I wished for the most in the worlds. I said you, and here I am." tears fall down my cheeks and as he whips them away he kisses me softly. After he pulls back he says,

"Time to take you home." and indeed, we go home.


End file.
